WSDA Produce Safety Project Abstract Project Title: Implementation of FDA?s Produce Safety Rule in Washington Project Description: The Washington State Department Agriculture (WSDA) intends to develop a Produce Safety Program that is focused on and in alignment with the FDA Produce Safety Rule. WSDA will assess the needs and opportunities related to this proposed regulatory program and will develop a multi-year strategic plan to accomplish it. The program will address two key goals: 1. Help Washington farmers comply with the FDA Produce Safety Rule. 2. Consistently and uniformly apply the FDA Produce Safety Rule in Washington. To achieve these goals, WSDA will identify the commodity coverage and resources needed for building a successful program, establish an inventory of covered produce farms, educate/train farmers and regulators on the Produce Safety Rule, assess regulatory authority for produce safety, develop the infrastructure needed and implement the program. The program will include regulatory surveillance inspections and will promote compliance through education. Sharing information and building partnerships will aid the program?s success. Expected Outcomes: Development of a Produce Safety Program in Washington State will reduce public health risks for consumers of Washington produce across the nation and around the world. By using both education and enforcement to promote understanding of and compliance with the FDA Produce Safety Rule, the program will encourage the safe production of fruits and vegetables, significantly advance a national integrated food safety system (IFSS), and effectively fulfill the requirements of the Food Safety Modernization Act (FSMA). Budget: $6,549,546 over five years.